


Rules Were Made to be Broken

by TheFredtoherGeorge



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFredtoherGeorge/pseuds/TheFredtoherGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't even realize how much fun it could be until someone tells you not to do it. One-shots in which Bellas disregard the rules in favor of a good time. Canon-friendly (as far as I can tell) Warning: Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexual Relations with a Treblemaker

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the sudden and jarring divergence from my usual fandom. All I can say is that, after watching this movie recently, I was attacked by the Monty Python Evil Rabbit of plot bunnies. As of now, this will be a pair of one-shots, the first focusing on a potential missing moment with Stacie and Donald and the second being a post-ending scene between Beca and Jesse. After that, I will make an effort to get back to finishing my existing stories before writing anything new. Enjoy!

Stacie was sitting on the edge of the empty pool, sipping a beer and bobbing her head to the beat of the music someone had set up after the riff-off. Aubrey had left almost immediately, sulking about both Beca’s performance and the fact that the Treblemakers had won anyway, but almost everyone else had stayed. Drinks had appeared, music had started playing, and an impromptu party was in full swing.

She smelled him before she saw him. She’d gotten a good whiff of his cologne when he’d stepped up to cut her off and again when she’d returned the favor. She kept her expression carefully neutral as he appeared in her peripheral vision and dropped down to sit next to her.

“Let’s talk about sex, baby, let’s talk about you and me,” Donald sang softly, leaning close as he did so. Stacie raised her eyebrows and slowly turned her head to see his brown eyes staring back at her through the frames of his glasses. He wore a sexy, playful smirk.

“Oh really?” she answered, feigning disinterest. His face broke into a genuine smile.

“You can’t convince me that didn’t turn you on,” he continued. “Riffing on sex songs, dancing like that. I could feel the tension. I’ll bet you’re just dying for a little release.”

“Well even if I was, I’m not going to get it with you,” she retorted.

“Ouch, baby, that’s cold.”

Stacie felt a surge of guilt. She hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. Her expression softened.

“You’re a Treblemaker, I’m a Bella,” she explained.

“So?” Donald looked confused.

“Bella’s don’t hook up with Trebles!”

“Since when?”

“It’s a rule!” Stacie insisted. “Aubrey made us take this oath and everything. She kicked two girls out the morning after the initiation party.”

“Huh. So that’s what happened to Kori?” Donald mused. “Aubrey’s such a hypocrite.”

“What do you mean?”

“Aubrey spent our first two years here hooking up with a Treble,” he explained. “The guy who used to lead the group before Bumper was her boyfriend. He dumped her when he graduated. Then Bumper took over and he’s always been kind of a dick. I think it’s because he can never get any.”

“Oh my god, that explains so much,” Stacie laughed.

“So what do you say, baby?” Donald murmured, leaning toward her once more. “You gonna let that uptight bitch tell you what to do?”

Stacie chewed her lip and looked sideways at him. He wasn’t wrong about the sexual tension. That’s why she’d jumped back in after Aubrey had pulled her away. If Jesse hadn’t cut her off with his little serenade for Beca, she and Donald could have gone all night.

“Of course not,” she conceded with a smile. “But I’m not getting kicked out of the Bellas either.”

“Just between you and me, baby,” Donald promised with a smile. “Meet me in the music building.” With that, he leapt up and walked casually away from the pool.

Stacie scanned the faces at the party. Aubrey wasn’t there, obviously, but she didn’t want to be noticed leaving by Chloe or anyone else who might report back to the ice queen. It didn’t seem like anyone was paying her any attention though, and she was just about to leave when someone caught her eye.

Beca looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, flicking her eyes in the direction that Donald had left before looking back at Stacie. Stacie smiled. There was no way Beca would tell Aubrey anything. Beca hated Aubrey’s stupid rules as much as Stacie did. She almost laughed out loud when Beca mouthed “Get it, girl” and nodded her head. Stacie gave her a pointed look and glanced at Jesse, who was standing a few feet away and staring at Beca over his roommate’s shoulder. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. Stacie shrugged and climbed to her feet, leaving the party behind for more entertaining activities.

She found Donald slouched in a chair in a shadowy corner of the performing arts hall’s darkened lobby. He got up as she approached and they stood for a moment, mere inches apart but not touching. Stacie’s pulse quickened.

She expected him to kiss her, but instead he took her hand. She followed where he led until they found themselves in the uppermost seating section of Barden’s large concert hall. The theatre was empty and nearly dark, a minimum of illumination making it possible to move without running into anything. Stacie looked around briefly before turning to face her mocha-skinned companion.

This time he did kiss her, his hands cupping her face gently as he plied her lips with his own. He was an exceptionally good kisser, and Stacie had had plenty of basis for comparison. She let him back her up against the wall, sighing when he finally pressed his body against hers. Their kisses became more heated and when he finally pulled away, Stacie opened her eyes to see his head tilted downward, his gaze falling directly on her ample display of cleavage.

“Like what you see?” she teased. Donald only nodded. She pushed him gently backward before taking his hand and leading him toward the front row of seats. She sat, pulling him down so he kneeled on the floor in front of her, his hips positioned between her knees.

“I noticed you beatboxing with the Trebles. Where’d you learn that?”

“Just fooling around when I was a kid,” he answered with a shrug. “Why?”

“I’m just impressed by all of the amazing things that you can do with your mouth.” A slow smile spread across Donald’s face. Shrugging out of his jacket, he took off his glasses and put them in the pocket before laying it over the chair next to them. He leaned in and kissed her once more, pushing her coat back as he did so. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and brought her hands up to his shoulders, stroking his neck softly with her fingertips. He began trailing kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and over her collarbone until he was nuzzling her cleavage, peppering the exposed portion of her breasts with kisses and tiny flicks of his tongue.

Stacie let out a small moan when Donald pushed her shirt and bra out of the way and took her nipple into his mouth. The acoustics of the room made it echo somewhat and she froze, fearful that someone might hear.

“Are you sure this is the best place to be doing this?” she whispered. “Don’t you want to go back to the Treble house or something?” Donald only shook his head, his nose brushing against her chest.

“Bumper’s my roommate,” he explained softly. “That wouldn’t go well. Don’t worry. No one’s gonna find us up here. But you might want to try to keep it down anyway.”

Stacie bit her lip as he smirked up at her before returning his attention to her breasts. Before she knew it, she was shifting in the chair, rocking her hips slightly as she clutched his torso with her thighs. The exquisite ache between her legs was intensified when Donald unfastened her jeans and began pulling them off.

“Oh my god,” Stacie moaned breathily. Donald grasped her hips to keep her from moving too much as he kissed and sucked at her flesh. She was gripping the arms of the chair so hard that her knuckles had gone white. When he did something with his tongue that made her gasp loudly, the tension snapped, sending pleasure rushing through her body. Her head fell back and her toes curled as the pulsing waves rolled over her.

“That’s right, baby,” Donald was murmuring in her ear when she opened her eyes. “You know I make you feel good.” She smirked while searching with her hand to find something in her coat pocket. When she held up the little square packet, he grinned and took it from her. She pushed him back and sat up, reaching for his belt buckle.

“Yessss,” Donald hissed as she pulled his jeans and boxers down over his narrow hips. She took the package back, tore it open, and unrolled the condom onto his shaft. He slid into her with one smooth stroke, groaning with pleasure as he did so.

“What was that about keeping it down?” Stacie teased. He only grunted in response. She took his earlobe into her mouth, flicking the diamond stud with her tongue as she gently sucked on it. Her hips began to roll against his rhythmically and his hands gripped her ass as he thrust into her.

“Fuuuck, that’s so good.”

Stacie moved her mouth down his neck, sucking just hard enough to make him hiss but not enough to leave a mark. The friction between her legs felt fantastic and she could feel the heat beginning to accumulate once more, but she wasn’t expecting to climax a second time. That was when Donald slipped one of his hands between their bodies and began massaging slow circles into the spot just above but not directly on her clit. Damn, this boy knew what he was doing.

She cried out minutes later as her body shuddered once more and Donald followed her with a groan. Afterward, she let her body fall back into the chair, limp and sated, as he scuttled over to the corner to dispose of the condom in a trash can. When he returned, still fastening his pants and belt, he wore a smug, satisfied grin.

‘We should do this again sometime,” Donald suggested as Stacie gathered her clothing and began putting it all back on. She stopped for a minute, looking at him strangely.

“You know I’m not the girlfriend type,” she said slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings again but needing to make the issue clear. Monogamy just wasn’t her thing. At least not right now.

“I didn’t ask you to meet my parents,” he replied, smirking again. She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly.

“How about maybe?” she answered as she stood and fastened her jeans. “I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t the best I’ve had in a long time.” She stroked a finger down his chest playfully. “But this is supposed to be a secret, remember? Someone’s going to notice if we keep sneaking off together too often.”

“Alright, that’s cool,” he said with a shrug. “You know where to find me.”

“I certainly do.”


	2. Sex on the Desk

“This is Beca and you’re listening to 95.7 WBUJ, music for the independent mind.”

Beca clicked play and switched off the mic before removing the headphones and turning around. The sexy nerd peering through the window of the booth was grinning at her like an idiot. She raised an eyebrow and gave him her best unamused expression, which he ignored, as usual.

“What are you so happy about?” she asked as she opened the door and stepped out into the studio. “We’re leaving in the morning, and I’m not going to see you for like three months.”

“Three weeks,” Jesse corrected. “Then you’re going to come and visit me. Besides, that’s tomorrow. Tonight, I am here in this deserted radio station with my beautiful girlfriend and…” he trailed off for a moment, listening. “Some really sexy music playing.”

“You like it?” Beca grinned. “It’s my newest mix.”

“It’s awesome, as usual,” Jesse answered. “Is it weird that it’s actually turning me on?”

“No, not really,” she responded, stepping close to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I was thinking about you when I made it.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot upward and he sucked in his breath as he looked down at his girlfriend of two and a half months. They’d come so far since their first (well, second) encounter here at the beginning of the year. She was still every bit as surly and sarcastic as when he’d first met her and she still wore her scary ear spike, but she’d learned that letting people get close to her wasn’t such a bad thing. She had also started embracing her own inner nerd and letting herself relax and have fun more often. Most importantly, she’d stopped pushing him away and they’d grown extremely close in a relatively short time. He hadn’t admitted it aloud yet, but he’d been picturing his future with her a lot lately.

“Are you trying to cause trouble, Miss Mitchell?” Jesse asked teasingly as he backed her up against the now closed door and leaned his face down close to hers.

“Always,” she breathed. Her hand reached up as they kissed, turning the knob to increase the volume of the music in the station.

“Jesus, Beca,” Jesse groaned moments later as he tried to catch his breath. “We should probably…this isn’t the place to…”

“You’re right,” she agreed, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him across the room. “If we’re going to do this, it should be over here.” She grabbed a crate of CDs and set in on the floor before turning around and sitting on the edge of the desk, looking at him with a challenging expression. Jesse’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

“You’re joking,” he accused.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t fantasize about this exact situation the second Luke mentioned it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jesse answered, staring resolutely at the shelf behind her head.

“You’re a shitty liar.”

“Seriously, Beca,” Jesse protested, laughing. “What about the music? You’re supposed to be running the booth right now.”

“It’s a forty minute playlist,” Beca replied. “You have about thirty five of those minutes left. I’d stop wasting time if I were you.”

Jesse stared at the petite brunette for a moment, struggling with himself.

“You are such a bad influence on me,” he finally sighed, darting forward to kiss the smirk from her face. She threw her arms around his neck and hooked her ankles behind his back, pulling his body firmly against her own.

Beca made a soft whimpering sound as he nibbled at her heavily pierced ear. His lips slid down her neck to her shoulder, where he pushed the straps of her tank top and bra out of the way to kiss the bare skin beneath. His hand moved over her body, cupping her breast as she arched into him.

“You are so hot,” he murmured against her skin. “I still can’t believe I have such a hot girlfriend.”

“You’re pretty sexy yourself, nerd,” she answered, pulling his t-shirt off and dropping it on the desk beside her. Jesse groaned as she traced the lines of his chest and abdomen, first with her fingertips and then with her mouth. His hands, which had landed on her thighs after his shirt was removed, massaged their way upwards until he was gripping her hips tightly. He began to grind against her, reveling in the sound of her breath catching and the expression on her face as he did so. Sliding his hands up her body once more, he grabbed the edge of the tank top and pulled it up and over her head. He leaned her backward, cradling her torso in his arms as his lips descended on her chest.

Her hands were in his hair, fingertips twisting and tugging it gently as he attempted to cover her in kisses. His hand found the clasp at her back and released it, allowing him to nudge the lacy fabric out of his way. He shivered as she ran a silver-polished fingernail around the shell of his ear. She hissed as he teased her nipple with his tongue.

Then she had taken his face between her hands and was pulling it toward her own. She sat back up as she kissed him greedily. Her hands disappeared from his face and she had managed to unfasten his jeans and pull the zipper down before he realized where they’d gone.

“Beca,” he gasped, grabbing her hands. “I just…you’re sure? You want to do this? Here, now?” It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex. Beca had gone to the student health center and started taking the pill almost immediately after they’d started dating and they’d been sleeping together for a few weeks already. But it was slightly out of character for her to do something so, well, cliché as seducing him at work, not to mention while sitting on the desk that they’d been expressly forbidden to use for such purposes.

“Three weeks, Jesse,” she implored softly. “I’m literally not going to be able to touch you for three weeks. I just want to make the most of being with you right now.” He looked into her eyes, nodding before leaning in to kiss her again. This time it was softer, gentler, yet somehow more intense for the emotions that he was trying to express without words.

The next several minutes were a blur of hands and lips and exposed skin and heavy breathing until he found himself buried inside her, surrounded by her, their bodies pressed together in a way that felt so very good while also making him ache for more.

“Oh God, Jesse,” she moaned as her body trembled in his arms. He tried to watch her in her ecstasy but the sound of her voice and the feel of her body made him crazy and he closed his eyes as his mind reeled with overwhelming pleasure.

They remained tangled together, still and quiet, as their breathing and heartbeats slowed. Jesse had begun to nuzzle Beca’s hair, placing a soft kiss on her temple, when her eyes popped open and she gently pushed him away.

“Good timing,” she explained with a smirk. “This is the last song on the playlist.” She grabbed his t-shirt from the desk next to her and pulled it over her head as she dashed toward the door to the booth. Jesse fastened his jeans and gathered up the rest of their clothing, placing it in a pile on the desk.

When he stepped up into the booth a minute later, Beca was fervently clicking away, preparing the next set of songs to be broadcast. She spared him a quick glance, putting her finger to her lips in a shushing motion before putting on the headphones and turning toward the mic just as the song came to an end.

“You’re listening to 95.7 WBUJ, music for the independent mind. This is Beca and I’ll have another thirty minutes of music for you right after this.” She tapped a button to play the pre-programmed advertisements as she turned off the microphone before spinning around in the chair.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Beca observed as Jesse walked quietly toward her. “I could get in very big trouble for allowing you in here with me.” Jesse stopped and gave her a look.

“I’m pretty sure you would get in even bigger trouble for the other thing we just did,” he pointed out, laughing. “What Luke doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, failing to stop the smile creeping across her face.

“Fine, you can keep me company,” she conceded. “Just don’t make any noise while I’m on the air.” Jesse nodded, scooping her up before sitting in the chair and placing her in his lap. Beca leaned into his chest as she finished lining up her next playlist.

“See,” Jesse whispered into her hair with a grin. “I knew you were going to go all squiddy and drape yourself all over me. Ow!” Jesse rubbed the spot on his ribs where Beca had elbowed him, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
